overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Revolution
Pandora's Revolution (パンドラ革命) by Evil Lord GAZARI (惡道GAZARI) is the second chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Ainz Ooal Gown hosts an event in the Throne Room known 'Pandora's Actor vs the Guardians Competition'. In which Pandora's Actor challenges the Floor Guardians to several games. An hour earlier, Ainz had visited Pandora's Actor in the Treasury, and after an exhausting time with his creation who incessantly talks to himself realized that Pandora's Actor has no friends. Thus the games are a way for his creation to bond with the Floor Guardians. The first challenge is a Drawing Battle, and the focus is Shalltear Bloodfallen. Mare Bello Fiore and Aura Bella Fiora create images of Shalltear using scratchpads, though Pandora's Actor uses his shape-shifting abilities as an example of behavior art. While Demiurge and Cocytus find it commendable, Shalltear finds it insulting, Pandora's Actor copied her to her last detail, including her flat chest. The dark elf twins thus are declared the winners. The second challenge is an Artistic Battle with the focus being Ainz. Demiurge presents a realistic statue of Ainz made of bones to the Overlord's disgust. The Doppelgänger collaborates with Sebas Tian to play a song expressing his love to his creator. Dumbstruck Ainz immediate casts Heart before his creation sings. Demiurge is in tears, admitting defeat despite Pandora's Actor incomplete work. The third challenge is a Battle to the Death claimed by Lupusregina Beta. Though Narberal Gamma states it was supposed to Rock Paper Scissors. Cocytus and Pandora's Actor begin fighting each other, clashing with each other with mallets and dish covers. Cocytus is impressed with Pandora's Actor's skill as the former it reading all his movements. The Fifth Floor Guardian gets too much into the battle he accidentally draws Decapitation Fang. Cocytus apologizes to which the Area Guardians tells him not to miss then, forcing Ainz to frantically conclude the game. Pandora's Actor is nonetheless grateful to his creator for organizing this event as he never had such socialization with others. Ainz is thankful to be of help and in response, Pandora's Actor begins his solo performance and bonus game. To his shock, his party banner introduces his planned game as "Pop-Up Pandora". Pandora's Actor not having planned this is seized by a Death Knight and placed on a man-sized roulette. Ainz believes and the others believe it to be part of the show. Albedo appears in Hermes Trismegistus and Pandora's Actor realizes she is the culprit. The Doppelgänger can only watch as the Overseer Guardian lands her hammer on him. Character Appearance * Pandora's Actor * Ainz Ooal Gown * Demiurge * Albedo * Cocytus * Mare Bello Fiore * Aura Bella Fiora * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Yuri Alpha * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Kyouhukou * CZ2I28 Delta * Sebas Tian * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma Chapter Notes * A Death Knight appears to restrain Pandora's Actor to strap him on a barrel for Albedo to hit so she can vent her anger at the shape-shifter for claiming to 'love' Ainz. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters